Take a Spin, If You Dare
by crispychip95
Summary: I bet you've herad of a car race, but have you ever heard of a chair race? Edward, Emmett, and Jasper get a bit creative when it comes to competing.


_This is what happens in language arts when my teacher isn't looking. I think up strange stories about what a vampire does to waste time. Spinning in a chair just so happened to be one of them._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This was going to be interesting to see. Watching them spin around in circles on a wheelie chair was not exactly what I would have called fun, but the outcome would be interesting. I didn't even know if the chairs would hold their weight. I kept seeing images of them toppling down to the ground and breaking an arm, although I knew that that was practically impossible for them.  
Being vampires, as they were, gave them the unfair advantage of withstanding much harsher treatment. I, on the other hand, could hardly say the same for myself. The clumsy factor also didn't help me much either. Neither did the fact that I was a magnet for trouble. At least that's what Edward seemed to believe.  
"Every one, take your seat." Esme said calmly. "I want this to go as smoothly as possible."  
Rosalie snorted and muttered something I couldn't hear, while Alice just smiled happily. She probably already knew what was going to happen, do to the fact that she could see the future. I stood quietly on the sidelines next to them, and watched nervously as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward took their seats. Carlisle was already at the other end of the room, waiting to see who would reach it first. I could see a faint smile spread across his face.  
I watched slightly amused, while the three of them boasted about who would win the race. Emmett seemed dead set on beating Edward, while Jasper seemed a bit less riled up.  
"On your marks," Esme called. Emmett, Jasper and Edward lined up against the wall, their arms out in front of them, ready to push off. Rosalie impatiently crossed her arms over her chest, while Alice continued to stand there pleasantly.  
"Get set," Her face was calm and collected, but I knew she was enjoying this.  
"Go!" And they were off. Each of them pushed off the wall at exactly the same time, as hard as they could. Each chair was spinning uncontrollably to the other side at the room.  
Jasper's chair was going crazy, and I couldn't help but smile when his chair broke. The seat seemed to spin in the air for a few seconds while the rest of it was still twirling madly into the oblivion. Then suddenly he came crashing to the ground in a laughing fit.  
Alice happily skipped over to him, not a sign of worry on her face, and helped him up.  
"Still two to go," Esme reminded us, drawing our attention back to Emmett and Edward. A smile finally spread across her face.  
"I'll get you Edward!" Emmett roared playfully, his chair was a bit behind his, but it soon caught up.  
"Never!" Edward retorted, but Emmett's chair was already flying past his.  
"You're going down!" They were much closer to the other wall now, and it looked as if Emmett were going to win, as long as he didn't hit the wall. They were out if they hit the wall.  
"You think so?" Edward said mischievously.  
"Definitely," Emmett assured him.  
"At least I won't hit the wall!" Edward smirked.  
"What?" And then he finally caught on. "Alice!" Emmett groaned, but it was to late.  
BAM! Emmett crashed into the wall, barely catching himself before he hit the ground. I could see bits of his chair fly every where, and I didn't even have the eye sight of a vampire.  
"Out!" Carlisle smiled. Edward, being the show off that he is, stopped right before he hit the wall.  
"Now who's going down?" He laughed. His eyes were bright with humor, and I noticed that even Emmett was laughing despite himself. How could they survive such impacts? I would have been gushing blood from every inch of my body. I grimaced at the thought. The memory of my last trip to Phoenix was still very fresh in my mind.  
Rosalie sighed and ran over to Emmett, muttering something under her breath that again, I couldn't hear. However, Edward and Carlisle both scowled at her.  
Edward stood up from his chair and ran, a bit to fast for my liking, over to me. "Fun, isn't it?" He smiled one of his famous crooked smiles, flashing his brilliant white teeth. How could I say no to that face?  
"Oh yeah, sure, until you hit the wall," I scowled.  
"Well, maybe the ending is not so great, but the rest of it is fun." He bent down and kissed my forehead.  
"Maybe I'd enjoy it if I didn't have to worry about breaking any bones or gushing blood all over the place." I pursed my lips.  
"Bella, please, can we not talk about this now? You bring it up all the time." I looked up into his liquid topaz eyes and knew that for the moment the argument was over, but that wouldn't stop me from bringing it up again.  
"Fine," I sighed, and looked down at my feet. "But I won't forget about it so easily." I said with a slight edge to my voice.  
"What ever floats your boat," He growled softly in frustration.  
"Who's ready for round two?" Alice called cheerfully.  
"Ready when you are." Edward lightly kissed me, making me lightheaded for a few seconds, and then returned to his position next to the wall. Carlisle had already lined up three new chairs. I guess they had expected them to break.  
"Edward one, Emmett zero, Jasper zero." Esme's face was serious again.  
"On your marks," They took their seats.  
"Get set," Their arms were ready to push off.  
"Go!" And they were off, once again.


End file.
